The 14th Gundam Fight, S Gundam GO!
by Reonu Michaels
Summary: Sigma has lost to Chibodee, and he falls into a depression. Will Chairman Karato deliver some good news?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of the characters or ideas created under the series. I do own my character and my ideas so bleh :p 

Gundam Fight 14: S Gundam

Chapter: Prologue

It's been three years. The rules have changed. After the near cataclysmic event that was what is now called the "Devil Incident," the Gundam Fight International Preparatory Committee has installed new restrictions on how a Gundam is created. The first, and most devasting to several nations, is the absolute ban on Artificial Intelligence to aid a Gundam Fighter. The second is restriction on the nano-technology that made up the Devil Gundam.

The players have changed. Domon Kasshu has left the world of the Gundam fights. It is said he left because his mission was complete, there was no reason to fight any longer. Obviously the colonies didn't share his views, and this Gundam Fight is being arranged.

Argo Gulskii has also left the fights. The lasts reports on his where abouts were concerned with himself, Nastasha, and their space pirate crew fleeing Neo-Russia. Those reports are three years old.

George de Sand, Sai Sici, and Chibodee Crocket have all entered into their country's qualifying tournaments to enter the Gundam tournament. Each one of them a favorite to win since Domon has left the fights.

There are also many new faces climbing up the fighting ladder since the last tournament. Most are not concerned with these new bloods, since the Shuffle Alliance has joined the fights once again.

Except one. His name is Sigma Zan, an up and coming fighter from Neo-America.


	2. Qualfiying Match, New Comer takes the sp...

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of the characters or ideas created under the series. I do own my character and my ideas so bleh :p 

Gundam Fight 14: S Gundam

Chapter 01: Qualifying Match, New Comer takes the spot light

Chibodee Crocket stood upon the shoulder of his Gundam Maxter, smiling. The massive machine stood within a massive arena, the lights fell upon it's shining Gundanium shelling. The crowd the fell into the arena's seating were on their feet, cheering on it's favorite competitor in the Gundam fights, their American dream.

The blue haired hero raised his hand into the air, and the crowd turned silent. Chibodee brings the microphone from his other hand to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! Welcome to the 14th annual GUNDAM FIGHTS!" The crowd roared with anticipation. This was America's year to rule over the universe. Chibodde put his hand up and settled the crowd down once again. "As we all know, I was in the final Battle Royal in the last tournaments championship, and with the competition gone," Everyone knew the truth, Domon Kasshu had left the fights and Chibodee was now the most likely to win. "And I will prove to the universe that NEO-AMERICA IS THE GREATEST OF ALL THE COLONYS!" The crowded became rowdy once again, this time their shouts shaking the entire arena. "AND WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAY, LET'S FIGHT!"

All the lights lights in the arena flashed on, illuminating all 20 Gundams registered to compete for Neo-Americas spot in the tournament. Each Gundam was a piece of art in it's own right. One was modeled after a police man in riot gear, including the NYPD symbol etched into the riot control shield. Another was built like a tank, with the leg units switched out for treads and the arms used as cannons. It was a showcase of American ingenuity.

In a glass office box suspened above the ring, an announcer switched on his microphone. " Ladies and Gentlemen, hold onto your seats, cause we are about to begin. Before the fights commence, we would like to take the opportunity of showing the audience Chibodee's vict.... I mean Chibodee's opponents!" The crowd erupted in laughter at the speaker's smooth voice.

"Up first is the Riot Gundam!" The Gundam with the NYPD symbol etched into it's shield was showered with a spotlight. It's fighter waved his hands to the crowd. "The fighter, Zeir Gabriel, is a resident of Neo-New York and a police veteran!"

"Next we have Gundam Full Burnia!" A gundam with a blue and white paint job was showered next. It had a rather large sheild covering it's right arm, and a couple of two very large engines on the back. "It's pilot, Leon Michaels, is an aviation expert from the army!"

As the list continued on Chibodee looked over each Gundam, judging if they were even going to be a challenge. The Tank Gundam would be the easiest to take out, and would give the crowd something to cheer about. But then again fighting a strong opponent first would raise his reputation (and ego) up a bit more. The boxer's smile widened.

"Now let's get this Gundam fight started! Also we have just learned that, due to techinical diffuclties, the system used for Gundams to talk with one another is not available at this time. We should have it fixed soon. Now let's have the President start this match off!"

Chibodee climbed into Maxter. The Gundam's eyes flashed, and it took it's spot in the ring of competitors. The crowd chanted Chibode's name, as each Gundam started up. The president of the United States stood atop of a podium on the side of the arena. His middle aged faced wrinkled into a smile as he threw both of his hands into the air, and he spoke the words that would start the Gundam Fights for Neo-America.

"Gundam Fight, ready... GO!!!"

Gundam Maxter rocketed off into the field, it's Magnium Guns flaring energized bullets into his opponents. As two Gundams jumped out of the way of Chibodee's gun supplied chaos, a silver and black Gundam zoomed across the field. The silver Gundam rammed into the Riot Gundam's side, keeping it off balance. In the next instant a beam saber styled in a the shape of a broad sword sliced through the Riot Gundam's legs, taking it out of the tournament. The crowd roared in admiration as the silver and black Gundam raised the broad beam saber above his head.

Chibodee turned to see the silver Gundam. It carried a shorter version of the shield the Full Burnia Gundam used, but had two engines almost as long as the Gundam itself. He glared and flipped his comlink on. "Hey Bunny!"

A girl with brown hair and glasses on filled up a portion of one of the screens. "What's up Chibodee? It doesn't look like your having in troubles out there."

"Look Bunny, I want to know who that Silver Gundam is alright? I didn't even hear him being announced."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

The comlink shut off, just as Maxter got into range of the Tank Gundam. Chibodee spun the Gundam around, taking aim at the Gundam head. The Magnums flared off again, taking Tank Gundam, who had been firing down on the silver and black Gundam, totally of guard. The head was blown clear off, giving Chibodee his first kill. "Oh yeah, nothin' to it people!"

:

"Chairman Karato, why are we hear at the American trials? Shouldn't we be focusing on our own fighter?"

In a large press box filled with foreign delegates, Chairman Karato and one of his assistance watch the fight as Maxter takes down another opponent with a Machine Gun Punch. "Yui, we are hear to judge how well Chibodee has progressed over the last 3 years. I have little faith that we can actually win this year's fight without Domon Kasshu."

Yui took a deep breath. It was true, no one could stand up to George Sai Sici, and Chibodee. Japan stood no chance at all this year.

:

Maxter stood over the ruined Full Burnia, having just defeated another opponent with the Machine Gun Punch. The crowd was once again on it's feat, cheering on the blue haired American. The commlink was forced open, and Bunny filled up the screen again. "Hey Chibodee, that silver and black Gundam is called "Angel Gundam. It was a very last minute entry into the fight. It's fighter, Sigma Zan, is what they call an "international citizen."

Chibodee jumped out of the way as stray bullets were flung his way. "International citizen? What the hell does that mean?"

"He was born in what was left of the Antarctic. He was moved to America soon after, but since he was born on international soil he's a citizen of all countries."

"Wow, what a way to go. Guess you could fight in every tournament for an entry if yea want'd to... What about his Gundam?" The Angel Gundam flew right by Chibodee, impaling a Gundam in the style of a fireman. Chibodee whistled as the silver Gundam simply removed his sword and flew off.

"Well, the enitre thing isn't made up to par. Most of it's parts are second grade, and the design itself was created by Sigma. It concentrates on it's speed to take out enemies with it's sword. The things fast, Chibodee. Be careful with him."

"Ah don't worry about me. He's just like all the other chumps out here."

"That's what you said about Domon..."

Chibodee forced the link off. The nerve of that girl comparing this small fry to Domon. He'd save Angel Gundam till the last... until then...

Maxter readied itself to fire a Cyclone Punch into a near by Gundam. As he pulled his fist back, static erupted from the speakers within the cockpit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the voice system has been activated, you should all be able to hear what's going on between Gundams now!" The crowd applauded.

And the first things said through the repaired system were, "Heaven's Gate!"

The Angel Gundam slashed vertically from shoulder to should of the Gundam infront of Chibodee. It exploded, making the rest of the ruined Gundam fall. Chibodee stepped back from the reckage, and stared as the Angel Gundam didn't even stop.

"This guy is crazy. He can't wait to get onto his next opponent..." He muttered. "Enough stalling! SIGMA ZAN WE DUEL NOW!"


	3. The Incredible Fight, Sigma vs Chibodee

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of the characters or ideas created under the series. I do own my character and my ideas so bleh :p 

Gundam Fight 14: S Gundam

Chapter 02: The Incredible Fight, Sigma vs. Chibodee

_The Angel Gundam slashed vertically from shoulder to shoulder of the Gundam in front of Chibodee. It exploded, making the rest of the ruined Gundam fall. Chibodee stepped back from the reckage, and stared as the Angel Gundam didn't even stop._

"This guy is crazy. He can't wait to get onto his next opponent..." He muttered. "Enough stalling! SIGMA ZAN WE DUEL NOW!"

The Angel Gundam fired it's retro burners, turning toward Gundam Maxter. Sigma surveyed the ground around him. The arena was piled up with the damaged and disqualified Mecha. Chibodee and him are the only fighters left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is incredible! Both the Maxter and Angel Gundams are incredible fighting machines! They have taken out every single competitor, and are now standing off!" The announcer shouted, as the fans cheered on. This was one of the best Gundam matches in the American fights history.

"Come on Sigma! Do you accept? This is the big ring, this is for everything that America stands for! This is for the right to fight in the Gundam Fights!" Chibodee shouted, as he brought his hand up to show Sigma, "And as the Queen of Spades, I WON'T LOSE!"

Sigma squatted down in a fighting stance. "I have lost twice in qualifying matches, I WON'T LOSE AGAIN!" The Maxter's breast plate flew off, and it's shoulder pads flew off and attached to his fists.

"Then let's do this! GUNDAM FIGHT, READY, GO!" They both shouted in union.

Maxter, started off first, throwing a punch right at Sigma's head. Angel ducked, throwing a punch of his own into Chibodee's stomach. It connected, making Chibodee flinched, but delivered a upper cut into Angel Gundam's chin. Sigma staggered backward and threw a knife kick at Maxter's head. Chibodee deflects the kick with on of his gloves and punches Angel's head again.

"C'mon kid, you gotta be able to better than that if you wanna be the American dream!" Maxter delivered another punch into Angels head. You could hear the 2nd grade metal groan under the stress of teh punches. "Now we end this! MACHINE GUN PUNCH!" Chibodee brought his fist back to deliver the final blows, as the two large engines on the Angels back, swiveled around on it's support bars and brought them to the front of the Mobile Fighter. Both engines flared off, propelling the Angel Gundam back as Maxter threw his punch, and missed. "Huh?"

"Now you will see the power of the Angel Gundam!" The engines returned to their default positions. The Angel Gundam's right hand was brought in front of him, the shield sliding from it's normal position to a position over the Gundam's right hand. "The angels fall from the heavens, their loud call urges me to destroy you!" The joints on the hands ripped open, with energy flowing from the joints. Lightning flowed from the shield and around the hand, energizing it further. "Angel Finger!" The engines on the back roared to life once again. Angel Gundam was shot forward at max speed, hang extended, headed toward Maxter's head.

:

"Yui! Do you see that?!" Chairman Karato jumped from his seat and looked down onto the Angel Gundam.

"That's... that's a modified Burning Finger..."

"Find that pilot's records! Tell me everything you can about him!"

:

Maxter stepped back in shock. "That's Neo-Japan's attack... HOW DARE YOU USE DOMON'S ATTACK!" Chibodee prepared himself for the blow. Angel gundam grabbed Maxter's head in a flash. The burning and electricty started to short out the Trace Systems circuits. Maxter stood still, and slowly gold ran from the cockpit out, entering hyper mode. "Cyclone Punch!" Chibodee thrust his fist straight into Angel's head, ripping it clean off in a whirlwind of punches. The Angel Gundam went limp and feel, its hand leaving an imprint into Maxter's head.

"It's OVER! CHIBODEE REGAINS THE TITLE!"

--------------

Yeah, chapters a little short, but I didn't have to work with backstory on this one. Thanks Qui-TI for reviewing, and please R&R guys!


	4. Inevitable Loss, The Mystery of the Blac...

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of the characters or ideas created under the series. I do own my character and my ideas so bleh :p 

Gundam Fight 14: S Gundam

Chapter 03: Inevitable Loss, The Mystery of the Black Haired Fighter

-

__

Maxter stood still, and slowly gold ran from the cockpit out, entering hyper mode. "Cyclone Punch!" Chibodee thrust his fist straight into Angel's head, ripping it clean off in a whirlwind of punches. The Angel Gundam went limp and fell, its hand leaving an imprint into Maxter's head.

"It's OVER! CHIBODEE REGAINS THE TITLE!"

-

Chibodee climbed out of his Gundam raising his hands in victory. Red white and blue confetti fell from the arena celing, with a band playing the star spangled banner in the background. The thousands of fans slowly chanted his name.

And as the celebration for the Champion continued, those less fortunate slowly begin to emerge.

Slowly a man climbed out of the Angel Gundam. He was about 6' his black haired tied back into a short tail. He wore a plain black trace suit, with red trace plugs. His dark brown eyes stared up at Chibodee who, mentally and physically, towered over him. The man collapsed to his knees on the Gundams waist. He pounded his fists in rage.

"Why? WHY? WHY?!" The man slammed his fists down with each word. "3 tournaments, 3 losses... all to that damn Shuffle Alliance. DAMN IT!" He slammed both fists down on the last sentence. Tears slowly ran down his smooth Asian face.

"Sigma Zan..." The man turned to the voice. Standing over him was Chairman Karato.

"What do you want..." The man answered, looking back down at the Gundam.

"I know you are an international citizen, Mr. Zan." Karato began as he walked onto the Gundam towards Sigma. "I know you have lost three times in three tournaments to Shuffle Members." Karato put a hand on Sigma's shoulder.

"So what? Why the hell are you here?! You have the new Undefeated of the East for you fighter. Why the hell are you talking to me?" His voice grew angrier.

"I see... Yes Domon has received the title of the Undefeated... but he has left the Fights. He had no purpose to fight any longer."

"But these are the American qualifying matches. Are you here to scout out the enemy?" Sigma's voice grew somber once again. "Everyone knew Chibodee would win.. there was no reason."

Karato grabbed Sigma's hand and threw a piece of spandex material, about the size of his chest, and in a red round circle into his hand. Sigma looked up at him in puzzlement. "What the hell?"

"This is the crest we put on a Gundam Fighter's uniform. You can apply it to your chest... It's the same one Domon used. You can have it if you answer a few questions." Sigma shook his head.

"You mean..." His voice grew excited. "I can fight for Neo-Japan?!" Karato nodded. 

"All you have to tell me is everything about you, and this Gundam."

-

Chibodee looked down on Sigma. That battle was close, the best one he had fought in a while. He was going to ask the pilot if he would go with him to Earth, to help him train while he was stuck on the battle field. Then he saw Karato.

"They... they're giving him Domon's symbol...Do they really think he's good enough?" Chibodee thought a moment. Angel Gundam fought nothing like Domon. Their styles was to far apart. Whenever Domon fought it was alwaays full of feeling, a lust to live. This guy... it felt like he was doing everything he could just to show everyone he could do it. That wasn't they way to fight, yet if he hadn't entered Hyper, he would of lost. Maybe he is that good...

-

Mr. Yui was young, his brown hair wild, and a fire for his work. He wasn't more than 14, yet it was obvious he was training for the gundam fights in the future. His eyes were so... emotionless.

Those eyes stared into Sigma's soul. Yui and Karato sat before Sigma behind a large desk, Yui standing , Karato in a large chair. The celebration continued outside. The room was a dark office, with only one window closed by curtains. The light was barely recognizable in the room... it was very unsettling. Sigma, still in his trance suit, clinging to the red emblem, sat before them.

Karato spoke first.

"Mr. Zan... before we can think about letting you into Japan's tournament... We need to know more about you. We want to know why you are a fighter."

Sigma shifted his weight nervously. "I'm just a fighter. After my parents brought me to America, they were to busy with their jobs. I joined a Karate class to pass the boredom. I never really fitted in anywhere. I guess I fight to find a place to fit in."

Yui gave him a glare... he was hiding something.

"Well then." Karato began. "What did your parents do that took them away from you?"

Sigma shifted again. "They were... Gundam scientists. They helped develop the Riot Gundam..." Karato raised an eyebrow.

"So, you learned of designing a Gundam from them"

Sigma nodded.

"And you did design the Angel Gundam?"

Sigma nodded. Yui raised an eyebrow this time. Did this guy design something that went into the finals?

"Why did you design the Gundam? Why not let your parents build it for you?"

"I wanted to be able to make the Gundam perfect for me... The design is an amateurs, and basic, but it works well for my needs."

"And about the Angel Finger..."

Sigma shifted yet again. "I designed that after I saw Domon fight in the finals. Actually, the Angel Gundam is loosley based off of the God... but personally the God was way to slow for me. I added the two engines to add more impact with the Angel Finger, and the Heaven's Gate with the hyper beam sword."

Both of them raised an eyebrow. "Hyper Beam Sword?"

"In the most basic of terms it two beam sabers welded into one. Their are a lot more technical aspects of it... but that's the basics. It hits a lot faster."

Karato stood. "I guess that's all we need to know for now. Take the shuttle that leaves for Neo Japan tomorrow. The clerk will have your ticket. We will take your Gundam, you can see it as soon as you get to Neo Japan. You may go."

Sigma nodded and walked out without saying another word. The experience was a little much. One thing was for sure, it was one hell of a day.

Karato sat down and turned to Yui. "So do you think we can trust him."

Yui shook his head. "Definitely no. He would barelly go into his past... He is hiding something..."

Karato nodded. "Of course he is. You don't join the Gundam fights because you are bored. It doesn't matter though. If he wins us the championship, I don't care if he had a sex change. We need to hold onto the title. Even if it costs us that guys life."

---------------------

Wow, wrote a lot for this one. Decided to take some of my own advice and try making the mood come out a little more. R&R and tell me what you think between this style and the last one.

BTW I put up a picture of Sigma and his Angel gundam. If anyone wants some fanart, I'll read their story and get back with them. look at the second review for the link. 

Also, if anyone is interested in creating a Gundam Modification for Warcraft III drop me a line. I think I can set it up to make 5 different Generations/Universes with 5 different heros. Like the Shuffle Alliance heros for the G Gundam era, and the Wing Boys for the Gundam Wing era. The GP01-fb Gp02 the MS78-2, and two more for the Federation era. The Zaku, Rick Dom, Char's suit and two more for the Zeon era, and then one more. I'm not sure. Each era would end up having their own storyline. So there will be the G Gundam story line with Master, and Devil Gundam in it. Wing saga with OZ in it. Zeon Vs. Fed storyline. Fed vs. Zeon storyline, and then the last storyline. Email if you think you can help in any way. Thanks.


End file.
